St Matthew
by Rachel Balsdon
Summary: St. Matthew is a theif who only steals from those who are theifs themselves then returns the items to the rightful owners. St. Matthew only uses magic and illusions never weapons. Just who is St. Matthew and why are Arthur and Alfred so determined to catch him? (ON HOLD !)
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea I had after watchin an old anime called St. Tail. This is in a simlilar style to that anime. If this is popular i may add another chapter but this is just a teaser.

Please enjoy 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is purely fanmade**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I will steal the Pure Hope Diamond tonight.

Signed St. Matthew"

The message was obvious another robbery, the third this month in fact. The thief known as St. Matthew had appeared from nowhere one month and had begun robbing from people. The small town's inhabitants however had mixed emotions about the thief. Some believed that this person was just a plain no good thief, however others believed that was a good person.

"I don't care how you do it but I want that bloody bastard captured!" the police chief yelled down the phone his green eyes burning with anger as he hung up and turned to face the Diamond that was on display at the museum he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and turned to face the owner of the museum.. "This diamond is worth more than you'd ever dream of making" the curator spat annoyed. "I hope for your sake Officer Kirkland that you have this whole thing under control?"

"Sir please, rest assured that we'll catch this thief."

"I hear he only takes things from bad people." A voice mumbled and the police chief turned.

"Alfred kindly do your job and keep quiet."

"Sorry dad." The younger blonde mumbled with a small smile.

Arthur sighed the boy was hopeless. Alfred had joined the police force not long ago as part of his college work experience, and despite being athletic and generally good at his job, Arthur soon came to realise the boy was a bit dense when it came to being subtle. But then again Arthur felt he should have known this by now what with Alfred being his son.

Alfred yawned softly closing his eyes his hands going behind his head as if he were leaning on thin air. "I'm just saying… I've heard rumours that only robs from bad people and that everything he takes is returned to their rightful owners. Like remember last month those crooks who stole that old ladies painting. robbed it back and returned it to the lady. She claimed that this guy really is a saint, and cute to match."

"Alfred I have no interest in wither or not this boy is cute or not. The fact of the matter is he's a thief and he needs to be caught." Arthur sighed folding his arms behind his back as he looked around once more.

The lights went out and a window above them blew open causing Alfred to pull out his night stick. "There!" he cried as a silhouette appeared in the window.

"Is that him?"

"Good evening everyone." A gentle voice spoke as the silhouette bowed. "I'm here to return the pure hope diamond back to its rightful owner. This curator is a fraud and a thief, god doesn't smile upon such acts." The person stepped into the museum vanishing for a moment in the darkness the scramble to turn the lights on began as Alfred and Arthur stood beside the gem. Alfred gasped as the lights came back on and the gem was slowly floating up into the air.

"What the hell!"

The gem landed in an outstretched hand and Alfred was able to see the thief. Blonde curly hair, deep purple eyes that peeked out from behind a black mask his whole outfit was black. His smile was gentle and warm as he stood hovering in the air. "I thank you gentleman now I must go and return this to its rightful owner. As for the true thief here. Go look in the museum's storage you'll find many stolen goods down there." The thief bowed and vanished in a display of black and purple rose petals a card flew to the floor with the signature of the thief.

"Bloody git got away." Arthur cursed as he picked up the card jumping when it exploded into strands of confetti. 'An illusion?' but noticed the curator trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't" Alfred was able to floor the curator who broke down into hysterics confessing to the stolen goods in the storage. Arthur sighed for the umpteenth time that nigh they'd caught a thief but the wrong one. 'Bloody '

_-_-_-_ St. Matthew _-_-_-_

"We're home!" Alfred cried the blonde scampered into the living room excitedly. "MATTIE!" he laughed as he dived onto his younger twin.

"Alfred your heavy" the shy blonde mumbled as the two fell onto the floor and were rolling around.

"Honestly you two can't you behave when your home?" a voice was heard. A blonde haired blue eyed man stepped out of the kitchen clad in an apron. Francis smiled gently at Arthur who sunk into a chair. "How was work… did you catch the thief Oui?"

"No the git got away. Though it turned out the curator for the museum was involved in some illegal smugglings.

"Ahhh this St. Matthieu is vonderfull non? So mysterious and from what I 'ave heard cute."

Alfred sat up releasing his twin brother, Alfred's younger twin was a shy quiet boy named Matthew his hair curled slightly and his purple eyes stood out behind his thick book nerdish glasses. He was clad in a hoodie and jeans.

"I think he's cool." Alfred grinned his own blue eyes sparkled mischievously from behind his glasses. "He was totally cool just came and went. And he was hovering how is that possible?"

"Magic?"

"Magic doesn't exist." Alfred muttered causing a pillow to hit his head.

Arthur was a talented magician back in his day he could wow any crowd but now he worked for the police after he'd met Francis and they'd adopted Alfred and Matthew. The British policeman could still do magic some things that left Alfred and Matthew in complete awe.

"Sorry, sorry my bad." Alfred muttered shifting to sit back on the sofa. Matthew sat up also laughing softly behind his hand.

"This case is just to weird I'm dealing with a magical thief" Arthur sighed closing his eyes smiling a little when he felt Francis sit on the arm of his chair.

"Mon cher do not worry. Zis St. Matthieu doesn't seem to be any harm after all he never uses weapons right? Only illusions and tricks."

"A thief is a thief any way you look at it Francis. And I will catch him."

"Oui, oui but first how about dinner?"

"YES FOOD!" Alfred cried in delight running toward the kitchen excitedly. Arthur and Francis chuckled following Alfred. Francis stopped glancing back. "Matthieu come along." He smiled fondly at their younger son.

"Oui papa" Matthew smiled catching up to Francis who kissed him on his forehead affectionately. Their family was … different but they wouldn't change it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all sorry i haven't updated in ages i've just been so freaking busy ;w; plus job searching is AWFUL don't do it ;w; XD joke. anyway sorry that this chapter is so small it's sorta a filler chapter for you all to have during christmas whilst i work on the actual theif scene. enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 2

_**"Tonight I'm going to take back the stolen mirror from the Tachibana compound, it's time they repent for their crimes**_

_**Signed St. Matthew"**_

Another letter from the notorious the always appeared in random places for Arthur to find it was like a test to see if the police man could stop the thief. "Bloody thief." He muttered as he held the card that had appeared before him on his breakfast. Both his sons Matthew and Alfred had cried out in surprise at the loud pop the explosion of confetti caused.

"Another letter from St. Matthew this is so cool" Alfred grinned his eyes lighting up. "I wanna come to you gotta let me its part of my experience." The younger blue eyed teen begged.

Arthur sighed sipping his tea as Francis began to dish up their breakfast. "Breakfast first then you can fuss over work" Francis scolded lightly with a smile. Francis sat down glancing at Matthew who was stroking the head of his pet polar bear. The bear was rescued by Arthur from a smuggling ring the bear was stunted and would never grow bigger than the size he was now. Matthew had grovelled and begged to keep the small bear which Arthur had allowed. Kumajirou was it's name and it was a fairly placid creature except when hungry then it would whine and whine for food. It was roughly the size of a dog.

"Matthieu don't feed Kuma at the table dear." Francis said lightly making Matthew blush softly from being caught.

"Oui papa sorry." Matthew said adjusting his glasses before carrying the bear to its bowl where there was some fish waiting for it. He then returned to eat his own breakfast which was pancakes and maple syrup. "Thank you papa." He smiled as he dug in.

Francis chuckled with a bright smile and sat beside Arthur kissing the elder man's cheek. Arthur blushed shyly but didn't comment, as he wasn't ashamed to show their affection. Both Alfred and Matthew had grown up with it and it didn't bother them. Everyone knew Matthew was gay but as for Alfred no one was sure. "Hey Mattie what do you reckon on this?" Alfred asked with a mouth full of pancakes motioning to the warning card. Matthew winced a little his big brother was rather gross.

"Mmm well I don't know Al, I think the persons cool but at the same time I guess he is just a thief like dad says even if he is taking things that were originally stolen and returning them to their rightfull owners."

"Finally someone with sense" Arthur said motioning toward Matthew with a fond smile.

Matthew smiled back weakly before sighing and digging into his breakfast once more he hated being stuck in the middle of their silly arguments especially since it tended to end with Alfred throwing his breakfast at their father. Alfred pouted and continued to eat quietly mumbling "I see plenty of sense."


End file.
